


you're a dream to me

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Cheriks [19]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I cried writing this, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Just a short something set after XMA.





	you're a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Discovery" by Kailee Morgue and "Dreams" by The Cranberries.

Erik woke up because he was too warm.

It took him a moment to realize it was just Charles cuddled up against him. He relaxed and sighed in contentment.

Then of course the peace was ruined by someone knocking briskly on the door.

Charles snored on. Erik gently pressed his hand over Charles’ ear, hoping to keep him asleep for a little longer. He was just so sweet when he was asleep. With his cheek smushed against Erik’s shoulder and his cherry lips curved in the faintest smile and his eyelashes so soft and long on his cheekbones and his breath so calm and slow…

“Professor! Professor, it’s almost time for breakfast!”

Erik scowled at the door. It was Jean on the other side; he recognized that cheap nickel “promise ring” Scott had given her. Erik pressed his lips to Charles’ forehead ever so gently, and breathed in the scent of him and felt a swell of peace.

Ruined, of course, by Jean opening the door and flicking the lights on.

Charles flinched and groaned, curling tighter into Erik’s chest, and Jean shrieked.

~

Charles was still blushing, a sweet look on him, but his features were set gravely. Erik was too grumpy to pretend gravity. He scowled at everyone, which made them all leave him alone. Good.

Then Charles caught him alone and kissed his fingertips and he felt his grumpiness melt away. He bent and kissed Charles gently, taking great delight in feeling the softness of his generous mouth, tasting orange juice on his lips. He was so lovely. He made so many things alright again.

It had been three years since Apocalypse. Erik still hurt, but he was making amends. He was almost used to Charles being bald, and he was better with the children, and he helped the X-Men occasionally. He was getting better. And while he was sure most of it was because he was getting stronger, he also knew much of it was because of Charles.

He snuck into Charles’ room again that night and slid into bed with him, wrapping Charles up in his arms and breathing his scent. Charles chuckled and relaxed, his heartbeat calm and steady and reassuring. Erik sighed.

Yes. Yes. Yes.

~

Three weeks later, Erik have moved in with Charles permanently, and no matter how much the others grumbled, they both saw no reason to change this arrangement. Erik grew to love waking up with the feeling of being too warm. Being too warm was reassuring. It meant Charles was still here, still alive, still with him through everything. It meant he still loved Erik.

When they had nightmares, they clung to each other, shivering, their hearts racing, pressed so tightly together it felt like they were on the verge of melding into one. It repeated like a refrain from an annoying song, but comforting and warm: _Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again_.

Erik kissed Charles and felt safe.

They tried to have sex once, but then they got distracted talking, and didn’t get very far. That was alright. Erik had never wanted to have sex with Charles. He just wanted to love him. Fully, unequivocally, love him.

Love felt so good. He’d missed it. He’d loved Magda with his entire heart, and Nina too, so it felt good and safe to love Charles. And even though Erik never said it, he knew Charles could read it, in every glance, every touch, every soft word. He was just wonderful that way.

Erik smiled when Charles asked, haltingly, shyly, if he’d like to get married. Charles had been living as a man since he was eighteen, but he’d never bothered changing his gender legally. So it was technically legal to marry him. Erik smiled, told himself he wasn’t crying, and kissed Charles oh so gently.

Yes. Yes. Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness


End file.
